Demon Realm
The Demon Realm also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. You may RP here. The Battleground can be found here. Rp Area Reaper and the Wild Demon Moeru breathed calmly as he lay in a large pool of boiling water. He breathed out the steam with a relieved sigh. After a hard fought battle, Moeru enjoyed these moments of silence, to rid his mind of bloodshed and brutality. But for once, he couldn't totally remove himself from the earlier events. Most likely because of the man who'd so abruptly interrupted his fight. As if by nature itself spawning a man from blood Opahnim slowly sat up in the large pool within arms reach of Moreu smoking a cigar that shouldn't have stayed lit underwater but did. He puffed it out and crushed it against the side of the pool and rested his arms behind him sighing. "This is great... I didn't know this place was way out here. Thanks for showing me." he said with a lazy attitude sinking a little into the water. Moeru's eyes went wide as he stepped a few feet back, staring at the man who refused to leave his thoughts on peace not a moment ago. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He exclaimed, his lower half obscured by the steam surrounding them like a fog. Ophanim looks over and then looks back to looking forward. "Isn't it obvious, I'm bathing here." he said in an annoyed tone. He looks over and sees the steam before chuckling. "Oh come on censors you're giving the man too much credit there." The steam shrinks drastically "Ah, much better." he says before yawning and relaxing. "I just thought that I'd relax in some hot water after saving your ass capiche?" His voice was a mixture of confidence and ignorance, tough to tell which was which. Moeru frowned, then gritted his teeth. "The hell are you talking about!? I didn't ask you to save me! It's stupid to think you'd get involved in other's people's business without permission, dumbass! What were you even doing there?" Ophanim yawns and looks back over. "Well I just hapepned to be in the neighborhood and though 'hey that guy looks like he's getting his ass kicked, maybe I should help him out' is what went through my head. I wouldn't have had I know how loud that person was." he said in a condescending voice. He stretches a little and creates a small ring with an infinity symbol in the center around his palm. "You ever see a symbol like this per chance tiny?" he asks looking over. "No, I haven't...What's it supposed to be?...and who are you calling tiny!?" Moeru replied, his irritation subsiding, replaced with mere annoyance at his private bath being invaded. He thought about where he might have seen the symbol, but the only artifacts he interacted with were grimoires. It couldn't be from one of those, could it? Ophanim sighs and puts his hand back to its resting place leaving the puple-pink symbol to vanish and shakes his head. "I've been looking for answers my whole life to most of my questions but I guess you don't hold that one. I was really hoping another demon had seen it." he explains before breathing out ushing the water with his breath. "Say, you any good at magic?" he asks looking over again. "Also you might wanna sit back in the bath, might scare the children." he said pointing out the dissipating smoke. "Definately not going to impress any women that's for sure." he says sarcastically. Moreu smirks as man jokes at his expense. "Oh, no you don't. You may get on my nerves, but you cant shame me. I'll do just fine standing up." Moeru lifted a hand, and the smoke drew in around him, forming a cape at his back that grew solid before materializing as a black cape draping over his shoulders. "As for magic...yeah, you could say I'm pretty good. Why?" "Just curious. I'm a little bit of a mage myself." he says before standing up and his jacket and clothes appear on his body before he steps out of the pool and stands on dry land. "Ah, that was a relaxing soak in the tub. Thanks for the rinse, uh, what's your name again?" he asks looking back pulling his arm one way. "...You've got some nerve asking my name when you invaded my bath...I'm Moeru." "Ah and the begrudged answer is exatly as I expected. Geez you're way too uptight, let loose bro." he said as he walked around the pool before pulling a small lance made of gold with a jewel at the end of it out of his trenchcoat. "Do you know what this is then? I thought it was just a really unorthodox toy for sadism but apparently it's a lance which is hilarious, look at this thing." he says showing the small lance shaped object in his hand. Moeru stepped closer, but before he could even touch the trinket, his hand snapped back. Moeru leaped back in shock. "Where the hell did you get that from? No, forget that. That is not something you should just be carrying around without reason...I don't know how or why, but...there's something powerful inside of that artifact. It's alive, and aware...I'm surprised you've managed not to get killed after all of this time..." "Hmm, it's alive?" he asked violently shaking the device now before shrugging. "All I know is that I woke up one morning with no memory, a full grown body, and this thing as well as being able to make that symbol when I use energy." he explains looking around the area before putting away the artifact. "Ah whatever." "Don't just whatever! You need to take that thing to someone who can tell you exactly what's inside of it!" Moeru replied, the rest of his clothes fully materialized on his body, at this point. He took a breath, and sighed. "Not that I have any interest in helping you, but I might be able to find something to give you a hand. I wouldn't be nearly as worried about whatever is living in that blade if I could sense it more clearly. It only felt like someone tried to reach for my heart as I tried to grab it." "What heart you're a devil." he said winking before he spread his six wings and stretched them as well. "Man are you always this much of a bore? No information, no real help, geez it's like walking into the human world. They all bore me so I handle my business and leave though leaving entrails me wiping out that city but that's besides the point." he says before looking at his watch. Moeru shrugged, his cape billowing behind him as he turned away. With a flick of his wrist, the steam surrouning them dissipated completely. "I've lived in that world much longer than here. I may be a demon, but what heart I do have only desires seeing what others can do, their potential. I am not out to bring ruin to other's lives for my own enjoyement. Now, you can accept my offer to retrieve an artiffact that might be of use to you, or you can get the hell out of here." Ophanim shrugs and pulls his wings in. "Direct. An improvement. I'll take you up on that offer." he says with a sly smile. Moeru's face softened, and he nodded. "It's a deal then. You can show your self the way out old man...wait, what is your name, anyway?" Fishing for Mozuku Mozuku lies utterly defeated struggling to survive in the harsh environment of the Demon Realm. "Oh, hello!" Oriana said as she blinked into existence right beside him, "Was looking around, saw you were a bit...stuck. Name's Oriana." Mozuku tries to run away but falls over due to his injuries, "D-.. don't hurt m-... me, I-.. I'll give y-... you what ever y-.. you want!" continues trying to run away. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not here to hurt you!" Oriana said, hands in the air, "I just...saw you were still, y'know, alive and figured you're probably stuck here." "R-.. really? Can-... can you get me o-.. out of here?" Hope flows back into his eyes. "Yep! Er, I'd need to know where you want to go, first." Oriana gave him a glance-over, "Here, have this." She conjured a cup filled with water - infused with healing magic, offering it to him. Mozuku accepts the cup and trustfully drinks it. "Thanks! I guess I'd n-.. need to see the hospital f-.. first." The enchanted water managed to heal some of the wounds - enough that his life wasn't in danger, at least. "Yeah...I know a good one! Here, hold on." Oriana offered her hand. Mozuku holds unto Oriana's hand with both of his. There was no fancy sound effects or flash of light - to Mozuku, he was just...suddenly in the hospital lobby. "Woah!? Wh-.. what just happened?! What?!" Mozuku comically jumps around looking at everything with disbelief to where he is before remembering that he is still injured "Thanks again, Oriana!" he walks over to the front desk of the hospital. Oriana smiles briefly before vanishing - once again without any special effects. Category:Other World Rp Area Category:Other World